


100 Words About 44 Wizards

by TrueBlueSpark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assorted Genres, Community: hp100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueSpark/pseuds/TrueBlueSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...give or take a few.</p><p>A set of 100-word drabbles, written for the HP100 community on LiveJournal during the later months of 2003. Various characters, various topics, various tones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I see Harry as someone who has great skin. That’s the one thing he’s got going for him, thank God. I mean, spots on top of everything else would be too horrible for him.”
> 
> —J.K. Rowling, in a [2003 MSNBC interview](http://www.nbcnews.com/id/3080035/43863128)

“Ugh! Damn, damn, bloody hell!”

“Mornin’. What’s got you so worked up?”

“Here, Harry, hold still.”

“What are you doing? Let go!”

“You insanely lucky git!”

“Ron, what is your _problem_?”

“ _This_.”

“Ew. When did you get that?”

“Overnight, I reckon. And you’ve not got any!”

“Really?”

“ _Yes_! Look at yourself!”

“...Gosh. I never noticed that before.”

“ _Never_ _noticed_! You are so lucky, Harry.”

“Yeah? Let’s trade. You take being an orphan on the run from an insane wizard, and I’ll take that pimple.”

“...Sorry. You’re not an insanely lucky git.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re just a git.”

“Hey! Get back here!”


	2. The Quibbler, Ransom Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP100 Challenge #19: [Pick a number, any number!](http://hp100.livejournal.com/260574.html)

“Someone’s pink bunny pajamas have been kidnapped,” Luna announced.

This assertion was met with snickers (Ron, Harry, and Ginny) and stares (Hermione and Neville).

“It’s true,” she insisted, waving her newest Quibbler. “A photo was included with the ransom demand.” The six gathered to stare at the jarring image of a masked man holding up ragged pink pajamas.

“Whose do you suppose they are?” Neville wondered aloud.

Soon they heard two students’ grumbling voices. “Why is Snape so grouchy lately?” “I hear he’s not slept all week.”

When Professor McGonagall found them ten minutes later, they still hadn’t stopped laughing.


	3. Sideshow Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP100 Challenge #13: [The Boggart in the Wardrobe](http://hp100.livejournal.com/198319.html)

He stared at the Boggart in disbelief; it was like looking into a mirror. He was afraid of himself? That made no sense—the last Boggart he’d seen had been...

Then he noticed the subtle differences in the copy. A dark, sinister expression. Crossed arms and a defiant posture. A robe torn and stained with an unknown substance.

And finally he saw the eyes. Green eyes with unnatural serpentine pupils gleamed behind the glasses.

A quote appeared unbidden in his mind: “Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster.”

Harry screamed.


	4. Misplacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP100 Challenge #10: [Crossover Week](http://hp100.livejournal.com/168010.html)
> 
> The crossover in question was with a semi-short-lived webcomic called [Spellshocked](http://spellshocked.comicgenesis.com/d/20010101.html).

“You _really_ messed that one up.”

A dragon and fox are not often seen together. (Well, for longer than about twenty seconds.)

“I’m sorry! Teleportation is a difficult subject!”

A dragon and fox who stand on two legs and speak? Significantly rarer.

“No help for it, Jan. We’ll have to ask directions.”

But much like a butler, a house elf serves, however bizarre the circumstances.

“Whatever you say, Fen.”

“Pardon me, can you tell us where we are?”

Dobby cheerfully replied, “You is at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”

Fendrian looked at Johan, who groaned. “Great. _Another_ school.”


	5. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP100 Challenge #2: [Heart's Desire](http://hp100.livejournal.com/12819.html)

Desires change.

Harry and Ron have encountered the Mirror before. Harry saw the family that he can never have. Ron saw himself standing out in his own family, on his own merits.

Ron’s brothers have only heard the legends, but they all know what they would see. Fred and George (always united) would see their long-desired joke shop, and Percy would see himself sitting at the Minister of Magic’s desk.

But none of that matters tonight. Everything has changed.

“Miss Weasley... has been taken into the Chamber.”

If they found the Mirror again tonight, all they would see is Ginny.


	6. Final Purchase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP100 Challenges #1: [The First Time](http://hp100.livejournal.com/823.html) and #9: [Ensnare the Senses](http://hp100.livejournal.com/160688.html)

Dust tickles your nose, unsurprisingly and unavoidably; the entire room has the musty scent of a long-shelved book of poetry. The air tastes very slightly of tin. Warmth fills your body from toes to fingertips as you lift your hand up into the air.

You swing your arm down, dust scattering in its wake. The world explodes around you. Bright sparks, piercing pinpoints of light, burst around you and hang for the slightest moment. Now they float slowly downward, softly snapping and sizzling as they touch the floorboards.

“It seems we’ve found you a wand,” Mr. Ollivander informs you happily.


	7. Upside-umop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP100 Challenge #6: [When Pigs Fly](http://hp100.livejournal.com/121854.html)

Ron first realized something was wrong when Harry used the word “Mudblood.”

Soon he was constantly noticing grotesque violations of all that was right. Hermione dreamily peering into a brand new crystal ball. Ginny fawning over Draco, who had become inexplicably clumsy and shy. Neville screaming that no one could understand what he’d been through. Luna berating a classmate for a small mistake. Snape smiling. _Smiling_!!

He quickly realized the horrible truth: everyone’s personalities had been switched! He had to find a way to save his friends. It was lucky he hadn’t been affected.

He went to the library immediately.


	8. Unamenable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP100 Challenge #11: [The Unstandard Book of Spells](http://hp100.livejournal.com/180954.html)
> 
> Inspired by [a comment thread on Summary Executions](http://mctabby.livejournal.com/89046.html?thread=939222#t939222).

For a few brief moments, no one could speak. Then Malfoy yelped, and the hallway erupted with excited chatter.

“Hermione, I think I love you. That was incredible.”

“Oh, god, how could I have done that?! I wasn’t thinking...”

“Better than the ferret and Bat-Bogey combined!”

“I hope Madam Pomfrey can cure him...”

“Where did you _learn_ that hex, anyway?”

“A few years ago an Auror fumbled the ‘Cruciatus’ spell...”

Harry tuned out Ron and Hermione’s conversation and focused on the raging Malfoy, with his newly acquired red pincers, antennae, and armor-plated torso.

He _had_ to learn the “Crustatious” spell.


	9. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge #22: [Whooo is going to write this week?](http://hp100.livejournal.com/355048.html)

“Oh, come on! It’s obvious that they only tolerate each other because they have to.”

“That’s nonsense! The reason they snap like that is because they care!”

“Give me a break. They wouldn’t last a week.”

“Well, what about your precious little pair? They’ve never shown the slightest interest in each other!”

“There are hints of it. It’ll just take something to make them notice each other, that’s all.”

“What, a miracle?”

“All right, that does it!”

Confused stare. “What’s all that about over there?”

“Oh, that’s the Hedwig/Pig shippers arguing with the Hedwig/Hermes shippers. Just ignore them.”


	10. In the Pants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP100 Challenge #26: [Muggle Studies](http://hp100.livejournal.com/444319.html)

“Harry, Ron, look at this!” Hermione waved the latest Daily Prophet excitedly. “They’ve discovered the magic gene!”

“The what?”

“It’s what determines whether a baby is going to be a wizard or a Muggle!”

Harry glimpsed part of the article: _...team of wizards and non-wizards working from a California laboratory..._

“Just think of the possibilities!” Hermione gushed. “With genetic engineering advancing as far as it has... Why, one day... every person on Earth could be a wizard!”

Ron spoke up. “Doesn’t that also mean... one day every person on Earth could be a Muggle?”

Hermione had no answer for that.


	11. Halves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP100 Challenge #33: [The Wand Chooses the Wizard](http://hp100.livejournal.com/535952.html)

He’d managed to save the pieces.

How could he not? It had been one of his only links to a life he couldn’t remember. A life where he might have been happy. He’d sooner die than simply leave it behind.

But he had it now, and that was the important thing. Even if it were useless, as silly as it was, he still wanted to have it. To have that one remnant of the past to remember them by.

The two halves of the wand rested next to a pile of crumpled gum wrappers.

Neville closed his trunk and sighed.


End file.
